lovingtoomuchiowafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros Under Fire: The Great Adventure Saga
Super Smash Bros Under Fire: The Great Adventure Saga is the twenty-second story published by Lovingtoomuchiowa, and his longest to date. It is also, by technicality, the longest fan fiction ever written, Synopsis A mysterious dark force had corrupted the minds of all of the figthers...except for one. Can this noble warrior turn the tide, and save his friends? My absolute best story, and the world record holder of the longest fanfic ever written! Yay! Summary The story revolves around Lucario venturing out into the expanded Super Smash Bros. universe to save his friends from the evil wizard, Meta Knight, who has unleashed evil mind-controlling smash balls to create an army to take over the world. The story is a series of battles with every playable character in the series (pre-Ultimate). The results are as follows: Once the story concludes, it becomes one hundred-ten chapters of the line "Priase Jesus! Praise Jemus! Praise Jesus! Praise Tesus! Praise Jesus! Praise Jesus! Praise Cheesus!". repeated over and over again. Production The writing for this story took place over the entire summer of 2018. Given the enormous length of this epic tale, the series was posted in a total of four updates, with the final one containing the entire story. Reportedly, Lovingtoomuchiowa decided to write this story because he "likes video games", and likes "the concept of a lone hero saving the world". (Of course, as we all know, that hero turned out to be himself.) Iowaverse Additions to Cannon 1) Meta “Night” is an evil wizard. 2) Diddy Kong is an annoying little brother. 3) Kirby and Lucario went to college together. 4) “Oiltart” is a cruel “Pickmen” slave driver. 5) Zelda is robosexual. 6) Captain Falcon is a superhero/terrorist. 7) Lucario is a Christian missionary who threatens to kill people who don’t convert. 8) Pit is the High Priest of Skyworld. He is also an angle. I’d assume he’s an acute angle. 9) “Paultria” forces Pit to have sex with her. 10) Ganondorf is a wise count. 11) Fox and Lucario are/were like brothers. 12) Fox and Wolf ARE brothers. 13) “Ice Climbers” is one entity. 14) Luigi is Count Ganondorf and/or Evil Wizard Meta Night’s guard. 15) “Luigi” means “similar.” (This one is actually reeeaaally close to being true. Luigi’s Japanese name “ruiji” does mean similar, buuut the name Luigi is just an Italian name. Fun fact for you, Luigi is the Italian translation of “Luke”) 16) Courtney and Harold work for Lugigigi and Lucario respectively. 17) Smash fights often involve creating wood statues of your opponents, with $1,000,000 rewards. 18) Dizzing moves are ileagle. 19) The smash bros universe is full of goodies. 20) Final Smashes come from drinking Smash Ball nectar. 21) Ganfondorf is the Count of “Castle Siege,” which is the name of the castle itself. 22) Lucario is the reincarnation of Young Bat, the son of Snake, who used to live in the Mushroom KingDom (note: this was all before Luke-car-io went to college with Kirby). 23) “Coutner Attack” n 1: the act of making someone or something unable to oove. 24) Ganondodnef is Dirty Harry. 25) Snake is not a snake, for those who weren’t aware. 26) 47684% is definitely a possible thing. 27) Ganonford needs to say alive. 28) Smash Bros Ultimate was a fake name. The real name is “Super Mario Melee Brawl Smash Ball Bros,” or SMMBSBB. 29) Martha “Marth” is Ganondorf’s daughter. 30) Marth is a follower of Paltrism. 31) Lordess Paltria and High Priest Pit are engaged. Sadly, I was not invited to the wedding. 32) “Duck Hunt” is a union between a cute dog and an ok duck, who mind controls the dog... or something... I really don’t know, man. 33) Mr. Game and Watch isn’t black like a black man. 34) Food that is not deliscous is the work of the evil wizard Meta MIHGT. 35) “Mr. Gay and Watchme.” Just gonna leave that one there. 36) “Geninja” is a demon. 37) Greninja and Lucario are “cousings.” 38) “Geninja” frequently consults Elton John and Tom Rice for writing his creative, original villain songs. 39) Ness Lucas 40) Taking off his hat transforms Ness into his more powerful form. 41) Killing evil people turns them good, but if you kill good people, they just die. 42) “ucARIO” is INTELLIGENT. 43) Roi-boy is as cringy as a CDI cutscene. 44) Roy is a Jew, and therefore, doesn’t believe in God, just like all Jews. 45) Lucario likes to battle Italian manure. 46) When Mario takes his magic pills, he grows doctor clothes and gets stronger. 47) GREEN Hill Zone is a rocky field. Reception This story was panned by audiences and critics, and is widely considered to be Lovingtoomuchiowa's worst story. As soon as the first edition was published, fans took to the reviews section, and let their displeasure be known. The list of complaints consist of: * Terrible spelling * Repetitive battle structure * Bland characters * Too much filler * Lack of coherent plot * Sexist portrayal of female characters * Lack of understanding for the source material * Ridiculous additions to game lore * Predictable twists * Inconsistent tone * Lack of proper pacing * Plot-points coming out of nowhere * Plot-points being abandoned as quickly as they were introduced * Underutilized characters According to Lovingtoomuchiowa, these accusations are wrong. Aside from the author, no legitimate positive reviews have surfaced for the story. While some have pretended to like it (in a very clearly mocking manor), there seems to be no legitimate fan of this tale, except for the author himself. The story has also garnered controversy for its dubious claim that it is the longest fanfiction ever written. People described the way that it got this title is "cheating", and that it is "too low quality to have such a prestigious record". Neither Lovingtoomuchiowa nor Fanfiction.net admins have spoken about this charge. Trivia * As it has 7,296,586 words, it is said that this is the longest fanfiction ever written ** However, many people dispute this claim, citing that more than ninety-nine percent of the story is the phrase "Priase Jesus! Praise Jemus! Praise Jesus! Praise Tesus! Praise Jesus! Praise Jesus! Praise Cheesus" * To this day, Lovingtoomuchiowa refuses to believe that this story has a prominent backlash, and wisely decides to pretend that everybody loves it * The story is set to be dated in December 2018, given the impending release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Lovingtoomuchiowa has no plans on updating the story. * The original title was "Super Smash Bros Under Fire: The Great Adventure Saga Story". This was changed for unknown reasons after the second update * This is Lovingtoomuchiowa's most reviewed story, standing at twenty-four reviews ** As stated above, all of them are negative * In a "choose the next story" poll posted by Lovingtoomuchiowa in July 2018, one of the options was a sequel to Super Smash Bros Under Fire: The Great Adventure Saga. Unsurprisingly, this option lost, garnering a total of zero votes, out of the fifteen cast. Category:Stories